Ezah Sollef (New/Reworked)
Ezah Sollef The previous version of Ezah (also done by me) was getting too old and covered in dust. It followed trends that were high on that time, and as of a few months ago those trends were forgotten and Ezah turned almost completely obsolete. I decided to remake him completely, aside from element and name. He has a new outfit and a new interesting moveset. I also spent about 12 hours working non-stop to complete this character, high hopes that it will be well acclaimed. Hope you like it! Appearence Ezah Sollef is a tall man, slightly above avearage, wearing a haze undershirt with a black tie and black suspenders. His face lacks expressions. He wears a brown cap and circular glasses. Personality Ezah Sollef is a passive person: he dislikes fighting. He is someone of great intellect and professionalism, being the mastermind behind the plans of any organization or group that hires him. Usually cold and calculist, most people tend to stay away. It’s also extremely hard to know what’s going on on his mind, since he usually is emotionless. However, he may show emotions in truly critical moments. The emotions displayed by him on those moments are usually either sorrow, anger or disgust. However, he has severe personality disorder. After intervals of time (usually between two weeks to few months), his personality will suddenly change for time ranging from one day to several weeks. He will be almost the opposite of what he was, keeping, however, his large intellect. He will talk a lot more, while also over reacting to stuff. Even though he still possesses great intelligence, he turns really unsure about everything. . . . . Moves Upgrades 1 - Slightly increases magic channeling rate. Also increases the amount of Haze Magic drained by the chains. (+0,2 per second for both channeling and drain) 2 - Increases base damage. (+8 to every damaging abilty, AKA LMB and R) 3 - Increases time in which Mark stays on target. (+0,5 seconds) 15/15/15 Bonus: Upon pressing T, you shout “I AM NOT. A. MORON.” (163889195) . 50/50/50 Bonus: Upon pressing T, you shout the quote above. Upon pressing this once more, you shout the following part of this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LovYNScgReY (From 8:06 to 8:18) Boss Information Phase One: In this phase, he will be partially holding back. Will still be a very tough fight for both the protagonists and the players. Themes: Dialogue - [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yVXwqsJHHFA] Fight - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mhdlLlRMH_c Moves: 1: Multiple chains come from the chamber’s walls. Any players that touch them will take 10 damage per tick. Yes, per tick. The chains stay in place for the entire duration of this phase. 2: Releases a large pulse. Deals 45 damage. 3: Covers most of the battlefield in a purple mist. Players will take 45 damage every two seconds if still inside. Mist disappears after 5 seconds. 4: Purple blasts are shot around the chamber from unknown sources. They leave a trail that deals half of the damage as the blasts. Disappears after 2 seconds. Each blast deals 120 damage. 5: Very fast, small orbs swirl around Ezah, dealing 10 damage to every player that touches them. Boss HP: 55.000 Speed: 20 Phase Two: In this phase, Ezah will go at M A X I M U M P O W E R . Pretty insane levels of difficulty. Dialogue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0XpgchQnaUY Fight: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8mp3gNFN61Y things from Phase One here but more powerful 2: Targets a certain player, before unleashing a barrage of chains on the player’s direction. 3: A random player will be attached to a chain coming from Ezah. The player will take 30 damage every second. 4: Targets players. A chain will be instantly attached to them. After 10 seconds, they will burst, dealing 150 damage to the players.This is unavoidable. Boss HP: 120.000 Speed: 30 Bonus: If the player is playing as Minato Yuki, they instantly die. Trivia * Ezah Sollef was among the first OCs to be made. He was JamarMario's first OC, created early 2016 and posted on the Devil Beater Wikia on Late 2016. Moved to Devil Beater fanon as soon as it got released. * The original idea was to be an extremely edgy gentleman. * He is confirmed to have the exact same voice as Wheatley from Portal 2. * He and Lemmy Glimour have a high chance of getting into Devil Beater 2. * This character is for Devil Beater 2. i (JamarMario) get him 50/50/50, if this system exists in DB2. no one else. no exceptions.Category:Male Characters Category:Users of Haze